


The Omega's Call

by DigitalAlice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Submission, You get the idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalAlice/pseuds/DigitalAlice
Summary: Tsukishima is an Alpha. Yamaguchi is an Omega. Tsukishima doesn't care about that - that is, until his best friend goes into heat for the first time.





	1. February

‘Can we stop talking about this?’ Kageyama muttered as another one of his tosses flopped two inches short of Hinata’s spike. It wasn’t his fault he was so distracted. This was not a practice-suitable discussion. Not to mention the fact that their training shouldn’t even really be this lazy just because they were unsupervised. But here they were, hardly doing anything, and even he and Hinata were barely making an effort. Daichi and Sugawara were half-heartedly receiving serves and pretending not to listen to the conversation. Asahi had given up on practicing altogether and sat cross-legged on the floor with a volleyball on his lap as he spoke, and Nishinoya was crouched next to him, hanging on to every word.

‘But if you’re an Alpha,’ Nishinoya asked, ‘like Tsukishima… and Yamaguchi is an Omega, then what does that make the rest of us? The ones not… like that?’

‘Betas,’ Asahi said with a chuckle. ‘You’re a Beta. And the name for what we are is  _Echo_. Echoes are either Alphas or Omegas, and anyone who isn’t an Echo is a Beta.’

‘That’s confusing,’ Hinata said, motioning for Kageyama to toss him another ball.

‘It can be,’ Asahi agreed. ‘There are a lot of unwritten rules to follow as an Echo.’

Nishinoya tilted his head.

‘So when Yamaguchi… you know…’ he gestured with his hand.

‘Goes into heat?’ Asahi finished, and Nishinoya nodded. ‘It happens once a year, usually around spring, and as far as I know, lasts for about three days, or until a soul-bond is made with an Alpha.’

‘But when he  _does_ ,’ Nishinoya pressed, ‘doesn’t that mean you and Tsukishima like… compete?’

Asahi laughed, twirling the volleyball. He may be Tsukishima’s elder but he didn’t like the idea of taking him on.

‘No, it’s not like that. You still have to have feelings for someone to want to mate with them. In the heat season I can certainly sense and smell the Omega, and it’s…’ Asahi paused, inhaling slowly, ‘overpowering. Exhilarating. But it’s still my choice whether or not to pursue that Omega, and their choice to accept me.’

‘Here’s a question,’ Kageyama said, missing another toss. ‘When can we stop talking about this?’

‘Kageyama is grossed out,’ Sugawara grinned at Daichi, who tried to hide his own smile.

‘It’s weird.’

‘It’s not,’ Hinata argued.

‘It is.’

‘Is not.’

Nishinoya ignored them and shuffled closer to Asahi, lowering his voice.

‘So what happens if they choose each other? An Alpha and an Omega?’

Asahi tilted his head to the side to expose his neck, running a finger along the tender skin near the shoulder.

‘One of the scent glands every Echo has is right here. And during the mating process, the skin becomes fragile and easy to scar. The Alpha bites the Omega to mark them, and if the Omega accepts, then they will mark the Alpha back. I don’t know the science behind it, but if the Omega doesn’t accept, then the scarring doesn’t occur, and they’re able to pursue a mate again next time.’

‘So an Alpha can get rejected by someone lower than them?’ Nishinoya muttered more to himself than to Asahi.

‘Omegas aren’t lower,’ Asahi corrected. ‘They’re submissive, but they’re equal. A good Alpha remembers that. But yes, we can get rejected. And I know Echoes of both types who aren’t ready for a mate yet, and will use the time of being in heat to get laid, but will deliberately avoid initiating a soul-bond. Hell, some Echoes just end up dating Betas.’

‘Really?’ Nishinoya looked hopeful, and turned away from Asahi’s sideways glance.

‘Yeah. Really.’

‘I can’t imagine Yamaguchi being in heat like that,’ Nishinoya mused, leaning against Asahi’s arm. ‘Or Tsukishima being even remotely into romance or sex, for that matter.’

‘They’re young,’ Asahi said. ‘This year - or maybe next year - will probably be Yamaguchi’s first year in heat, and Tsukishima’s first year being awake to the smell of it.’ He gave an almost sadistic laugh, twirling the ball between his fingers again. ‘Good luck to him.’

Asahi glanced down at Nishinoya, whose face was knitted with deep concentration.

‘Another question?’ Asahi asked, enjoying the warmth of Nishinoya’s head against his shoulder.

‘Well, a few days ago, you mentioned something about a knot,’ he said and Asahi tensed up at an alarming velocity. ‘What’s a knot, Asahi-san?’

‘Uh… aha… well…’

Hinata and Kageyama shared a confused glance. Daichi turned away before his face flushed, and Sugawara stifled a laugh behind his hand.

‘I’ll…’ Asahi gave a nervous laugh. ‘I’ll explain that one to you another time. Privately,’ he added quickly.

Much to Asahi’s relief, Nishinoya didn’t press  _that_  topic any further.  
  
---  
 


	2. March

He could see the movements. He knew it was coming. The subtle turn of his body, the angle of each limb. Hinata was going to use that freak quick. It was a surprise to other teams, but Tsukishima had seen the move up close too many times now to be fooled. Still, there was no stopping it.

 _Whoosh_.

Another point for Kageyama’s team.

‘Don’t mind,’ Sugawara said, patting his arm after the ball had zoomed past his block.

If Hinata hadn’t been on the same team as Kageyama, Tsukki would say he had the better setter. Sugawara’s strategic plays were undeniably superior. But nothing compared to the freak duo. How frustrating. It was only practice, the team splitting to play and smooth out their moves. But he couldn’t help wanting to win. It wasn't over yet though. His team did still have…

Tsukki glanced over his shoulder at Tadashi. He was about to serve, and in practice, his float serves were executed with more confidence than on a public court. It was all the other side could do just to receive it. Tadashi’s eyes caught his for a brief second, then lowered down to the ball in his hands. Typical Omega behaviour. Subservience was a distinctive characteristic of all Omegas, and a desirable quality. But he couldn’t deny that it made playing volleyball difficult when Tadashi couldn’t look him or Asahi in the eyes for more than two seconds.

The plus side was that it meant Yamaguchi didn’t see how much time Tsukki spent staring at him. His scruffy hair had a green tint to it under almost any light, and his cheeks flushed pink if anyone was caught looking at his freckles, which he was self-conscious about. But the blush on his face just added to the cuteness, and-

‘Tsukishima, pay attention!’

He whirled around in time to nearly catch the ball with his face.

 _Oh_.

Tadashi had served already.

When had that happened?

‘You are aware blocking takes more than just standing there like a moron, right?’ Kageyama scolded.

‘Tch,’ Tsukki tutted, which was enough to rile up Kageyama for the rest of their practice session.

Of course Kageyama’s team won in the end. But it just fuelled the desire to improve his blocking skills, to stop that freak quick.

‘Let’s go,’ Tsukki said to Tadashi after they’d cleared up the gym.

‘Okay, Tsukki.’

There was nothing special about it. They walked home together all the time. Tadashi’s place was closest, so that’s where they went first. It’s not like Tsukki was actually  _walking him home_. It was just the way the journey went. Nothing special about it.

They walked in silence the whole way. Sometimes on Tadashi’s good days, he would try and make conversation. Sometimes on Tsukki’s good days, he wouldn’t tell him to shut up.

But today it was silence, like usual. Tadashi walked just an inch or two behind, hovering somewhere near Tsukki’s shoulder. Was that an Omega thing or a Tadashi thing? Was it submission or habit?

Now that he thought about it as they stood outside of Tadashi’s gate, he seemed to have a scent to him as well. He hadn't noticed it before, but it was definitely there - a sweet smell that made him feel a little dizzy. It was like Tsukki was only just waking up, and was finally taking in the full atmosphere of Tadashi.

Was this what it was like to mature as an Alpha? To become more sensitive, more hyper-aware to Omegas, their movements, their mannerisms, their delicious smell…

‘Tsu-Tsukki…’

 _Shit_.

Without realising, he’d leaned close to Tadashi, inhaling the soft scent swirling from the base of his neck. Tadashi had frozen, his hands clutching at his own shirt, arms raised over his chest like he was defending himself.

‘Sorry,’ Tsukki muttered.

Tadashi didn’t respond. He stared wide-eyed at a spot somewhere past Tsukki’s shoulder.

‘I’ll be going now,’ Tsukki said, turning and walking down the path.

What was that?

That smell. It wasn’t flowers or fruit or some shampoo-type scented nonsense like he’d imagined an Omega’s odour would be. It was just…

Tsukki gasped for a breath of air, then released slowly in a low sigh.

It was a smell that was so overwhelmingly  _Tadashi_.

And fuck, was it distracting.

‘I’ll have to get that under control,’ Tsukki murmured to himself. Typical Alpha behaviour, he noted internally. The desire to calmly overcome any obstacle. The desire to control. To be in charge at all times, even of his emotions.

If this was him maturing as an Alpha, then other Omegas would have their own unique scent too. He’d be able to recognise them much easier than through body-language and subtle psychological tells. He’d have his choice of mates, if he wanted.

He’d been wandering for several minutes before he realised that he had gone the wrong direction from Tadashi’s house, and was heading back the way he’d come rather than heading home.

He sighed and turned around.

So damn distracting.


	3. April

He couldn’t take it anymore. It was driving him crazy. He was going to go crazy. This was how he was going to die. He was going to die from crazy.

He’d been putting up with it for weeks, trapped in the same gym together, the sweat and toil of practice making the scent even stronger. He couldn’t. Take it. Anymore.

Tsukki needed help before he walked into oncoming traffic - whether accidentally or intentionally, he wasn’t sure.

He’d wanted to speak to Asahi alone, but it was training time, so that wasn’t going to happen. After nearly an hour of waiting, he decided the most important thing was just that Tadashi couldn’t hear. So when the Omega in question was helping Nishinoya practice on the other side of the gym, the golden opportunity had arrived to talk to the ace – even if Kageyama and Hinata were there.

Tsukki walked up to them, and something on his face made Asahi’s smile drop in concern.

‘What is it?’ he asked.

‘You… you put up with it all the time?’ Tsukki asked, practically gasping for a breath of air that wasn’t so completely Tadashi.

Asahi hesitated, then glanced past Tsukki’s shoulder at Tadashi.

‘Ah. I see you’ve matured as an Alpha.’

‘All the time? You can smell it all the time?’

Asahi gave a small laugh, rubbing the back of his head.

‘Yeah. It gets really strong at this time of year, too. The warmth of summer makes it worse, and sweating from practice. And deep down my subconscious knows it’s coming up to Omega hunting season, so…’ Asahi shrugged.

‘But…’ Tsukki looked back at Tadashi for a moment then back at Asahi, exasperation on his face. ‘But  _all the time?_ ’

He didn’t realise that every practice Asahi had was accompanied by the overwhelmingly strong scent of an Omega, so close, so powerful. How did he concentrate? How did he breathe?

‘All the time,’ Asahi confirmed. ‘Why do you think I work so hard to give Yamaguchi confidence with his serves? The minute he gets scared or nervous, or even a little frustrated, his scent glands go into overdrive. It can be... hard to cope with.’

‘I don’t get this smell with other Omegas,’ Tsukki said, his voice barely audible.

‘Well, there aren’t many Echoes around here,’ Asahi said. ‘So I doubt you’ve met any. Yamaguchi is the only Omega I deal with on a regular basis.’

‘If you like him so much,’ Hinata piped up, ‘why don’t you just do the bond thing with him?’

‘Tch!’ Kageyama smacked the back of Hinata’s head.

‘Ow! What? They’re like best friends anyway, right?!’

‘It’s not that simple,’ Tsukki muttered. ‘There are rules.’

‘What rules?’ Hinata asked, ignoring the scowl from Kageyama.

‘After you’ve mated,’ Tsukki said, turning his face away so they couldn’t see the rising heat on his cheeks. ‘You take care of your Omega. You’re romantic with them. They rely on you to… be kind to them. They’re clingy. I couldn’t be dismissive anymore; it would be cruelty beyond comprehension.’

Kageyama tittered under his breath, and Tsukki glowered at him.

‘What? You’re telling me if  _he_  wanted you to be romantic,’ Tsukki snapped, nodding to Hinata, ‘that you would find it so easy?’

‘No,’ Kageyama said, his face hard and emotionless. ‘But I’m not an Echo.’

Kageyama placed a firm hand on top of Hinata’s head, keeping his grip even as the smaller boy squirmed.

‘But if I was, and he was my mate,’ Kageyama said, not breaking eye contact from Tsukki, ‘then yes. I would be romantic. For him.’

‘Eh?’ Hinata stopped struggling and looked up at Kageyama, who only glared in return.

‘Don’t get gooey eyes,’ he growled. ‘You’re  _not_  my mate.’

‘But if I waaaaaaaas…’ Hinata teased, dodging away from Kageyama’s lunge. ‘You would looove me!’

Hinata’s eyes widened as he realised he’d overstepped the line - they darted off across the court, nearly getting struck by Daichi’s swift serve in the process.

Asahi laughed, watching them scream at each other while getting chased by a furious captain.

‘You’ll get used to it,’ Asahi reassured. ‘You either decide he’s the one for you, in which case, the scent becomes the most addictive drug in the world. Or you decide he’s not, and with that decision comes some peace. You can tolerate the smell better. A little better.’

‘Does it go away if you find another Omega and mate with them?’ Tsukki asked, not sure he could ever fully cope with the whole world smelling like Tadashi. The scent even seemed to stick to his clothes, staying with him far into the evening back at home.

‘I don’t know,’ Asahi admitted. ‘I don’t have a mate, and don’t plan to have one.’ Tsukki saw him glance across the court at someone, but didn’t care to push the conversation.

‘It must be pretty bad for you,’ Asahi said, taking a few steps back and gesturing for Tsukki to throw him a ball to receive.

‘It’s…’ Tsukki’s grip on the ball tightened, and he turned to steal another glance at the Omega, who was lying on the ground from the exertion of his training, panting and sweating. Tsukki inhaled sharply, and turned to look at Asahi, unable to finish his sentence. The soft, patient look Asahi gave him told him that he understood completely.


	4. May

‘Alright, let’s get started!’ Ukai-san began throwing yellow vests to the team, dividing them up for their practice match.

Tsukki raised a hand.

‘Uh, Tadashi isn’t here yet.’

‘Eh?’ Ukai-san looked around. ‘Well, the court waits for no one. We’ll have to start without him. Let’s go!’

They had a good team. Kageyama and Hinata were on his side of the net, and having Asahi opposite him felt like he was being challenged by another Alpha; it gave him a desire to win more than usual. But his mind strayed further and further as time went on. Tadashi was now over an hour late. He never skipped practice. The gym was starting to smell… normal. No –  _empty_.

He hadn’t realised he was growling until he saw the alarm on Asahi's face. Growling at another Alpha was risky, especially when done maliciously, but Tsukki hadn’t even realised the lack of an Omega’s scent had made him so frustrated. The growl caught in his throat. He pushed the sweat from his forehead and tried to calm down.

‘Sorry,’ he said, drawing attention from his teammates. His heart thudded at the sudden stand-off he’d caused with another Alpha. Nobody else had heard the subtle growl. Nobody else felt the sudden tension. It was an instinctual Echo thing. Only Asahi, who was regarding him cautiously through the net, had picked up on the guttural noise. The older Alpha had tensed up, holding his breath, and was holding eye contact with Tsukki, unmoving, unflinching.

‘Don’t mind,’ Asahi said finally, giving a hesitant smile. ‘I notice it too.’

Tsukki looked up. Was Asahi feeling the absence as much as he was? Did he feel how empty the gym felt without that distinct Omega scent, the scent that Tsukki had become so attached to?

He tried to banish the thoughts from his mind. There would be times when Tadashi wasn’t around. This was something he was going to have to get used to. It was just an obstacle to overcome.

After practice he walked home alone, past Tadashi’s gate without stopping. He glanced up for only a fraction of a second. The sun was going down but no lights were on, and the house was quiet. Tadashi’s parents were always on business trips, and if Tadashi had suddenly come down sick last night, he might be sleeping.

And if he wasn’t sick, and had skipped practice?

Tsukki decided he would make tomorrow a good day. He’d have Tadashi talk to him on the way home, and get him to open up about why he missed practice. Tsukki  _had_  to know. He hated not having control.

But his plan wasn't meant to be. Ukai-san pushed open the sliding door, looking around at the team.

‘Ehhhh, still no Yamaguchi?’

Tsukki clenched his fists.  _Where the fuck is he?_

Practice that day was a mess. Tsukki couldn’t block shots. He could barely see the ball. Before, the scent of Tadashi had been so strong that is was unbearable. He didn’t dare lean in to his scent gland like he had before – the smell was so overpowering now that if he got that close to the source, he thought he might fall unconscious from the hypnotising aroma. But now there was barely a trace of the smell left, and even Asahi was on edge from how absent the air seemed.

Nishinoya launched himself at Asahi, demanding to know what had sent him off-kilter.

‘I just don’t feel right today, that’s all,’ Asahi assured, ruffling Nishinoya’s hair. ‘Nothing that can’t be fixed by having you here to cheer me up.’

Tsukki slumped down against the wall next to Kageyama. Nobody else was in earshot. Now that it was just the two of them, perhaps he could get the setter to be more honest.

‘You didn’t mean what you said that one time, did you?’ Tsukki asked quietly.

‘What one time?’ Kageyama swigged from his water bottle.

‘A few weeks back. You said if Hinata was your mate, you’d be romantic.’

‘I would.’

‘You’re not romantic at all.’

‘You don’t know that,’ Kageyama said calmly. ‘I just haven’t had a reason to be romantic yet.’

Tsukki stood up and stretched.

‘I see,’ he said.

‘Do you?’ Kageyama pointed up at him. ‘You make it sound like you’d have to change in order to be a dependable, loving person. Just because you’ve never been that before, doesn’t mean you don’t already have it in you. You’ve just never had the opportunity to show that side of yourself.’

Kageyama stood up as well, watching Hinata jump with excitement at something Daichi was saying. A smile played on the edge of the setter’s lips as he watched.

‘So what, then?’ Tsukki asked, and the smile faded.

‘So show that side of yourself, dumbass,’ Kageyama said, walking away.

Walking home alone for the second day in a row, Tsukki tried to keep his mind from straying too far from volleyball. Keep your mind focused on the tactics, not the scent that you miss. Keep thinking about the ball, not Tadashi. Worry about the blocks, not the Omega. But he found that his feet had stopped working when he reached the gate to Tadashi’s house. Even from the sidewalk, the smell from within the house was reaching out to him like the wafting aroma of baking on a summer afternoon. It drew him in. It forced him to stop moving. The sun was low in the sky, and the lights were off in the house. He should just keep walking. He should just go home.

He swung open the gate, bowing his head in defeat.

‘So that’s how it is, huh?’ he sighed to himself.

There was no reply when he knocked on the door. He waited a few moments, then knocked again. Somewhere above him, he heard a faint thump.

‘Tadashi?’

Tsukki pushed open the front door, stepped inside and kicked off his shoes. The house was dark and silent, but that sweet Tadashi scent was strong in the air. So strong. To think that Betas didn’t notice it at all! Tsukki leaned back against the front door, taking a deep breath through his nose, savouring every shiver it sent down his spine. It made him feel more  _Alpha_  to be around an Omega. He felt stronger, his senses felt heightened, and-

He squirmed uncomfortably at the bulge forming in his pants. Why was that happening now? He took another long inhale, almost trembling at the overwhelming sensation it gave him. He pushed his fingers into his hair, gripping tightly, letting his eyelids flutter closed. It felt almost dirty; sneaking into the house to get another dose of Tadashi, hoping not to get caught, glad nobody was there to see the hardness pressing against the zipper of his jeans that swelled with every breath he took.

This wasn’t the normal Tadashi smell, he realised. This was something different. Something stronger. It was designed to do different things to him. He heard another thump above him, and felt his own heart thud. Something wasn’t right.

‘Tadashi?’ Tsukki called, louder this time. He pushed away from the door and made his way up the stairs, trying to adjust his pants as he went. He hesitated outside of Tadashi’s bedroom. He’d been in there before to study or to hang out, but not since he’d matured as an Alpha. He hadn’t even been in the house since his senses had become so acutely aware of Tadashi’s scent glands.  

Tsukki heard a whimper from the other side of the door that was layered thick with Omega tones – submissive, meek, desperate. It was the whine of an Omega who needed help, who needed an Alpha. Tsukki had never heard Tadashi sound like that. He slid open the door and stepped inside.

Before the door had even swung closed Tsukki was left almost winded by the scent. It sent a shiver down his spine like electricity, making his erection twitch with desire. The curtains were drawn closed and in the dim light Tsukishima could see the curled up form of Tadashi, covered only by a sheet, trembling on the bare floor.

‘Tadashi…’ Tsukki whispered, but the Omega didn’t make any move to look at him. His face was scrunched up like he was in intense pain, and he alternated between gritting his teeth and panting like a dog in need of water.

Tsukki knelt down beside Tadashi, touching his bare shoulder. Tadashi gasped in response to the touch, and Tsukki felt the burning hot skin under his fingertips. He moved his hand up to cup Tadashi’s cheek and Tadashi nuzzled against his hand.

‘You’re… so cold,’ Tadashi panted, pushing against Tsukki’s hand.

‘Sorry.’

‘No… s’good…’

He felt like he was burning up. Tsukki hesitated. Should he call for a doctor? No. He knew exactly what was going on. He’d matured as an Alpha this year; it wasn’t unreasonable to think that Tadashi would enter his first season of heat this year as well.

But what should he do then? He could call Asahi, who surely would know what to do. Tsukki felt a stab of anger and jealousy in his chest. No, he wasn’t going to call another Alpha over here. Was he crazy? No other Alphas.

‘Tsu…Tsuk…’ Tadashi was curled up as tight as he could. What must it feel like to be in heat? What was it like to have a desire to be touched by an Alpha become so strong that it’s almost painful?

‘Let me help you up,’ Tsukki said at last. He heard his own voice become lower, deep with Alpha undertones that were subconsciously meant to soothe an Omega. So much of this was instinct. So much was just natural.

He wrapped his arms around Tadashi, who clung to him fiercely, pushing himself against Tsukki’s chest. He nuzzled his face in the crook of Tsukki’s neck. So much heat. He must be like a walking refrigerator for Tadashi, the only relief from the sensation that he was melting. Tadashi trembled against him.

He helped lift Tadashi onto the bed, focusing on keeping the sheet wrapped firmly around the Omega’s hips. The strain in his jeans was already becoming achingly unbearable. It took all the strength he had just to let go.

When he did let go and stood back, Tadashi whimpered at the loss of contact. Tsukki’s breath hitched. That whimper was so submissive, so  _Omega_. It called to him.

No, he reminded himself. It called to Alphas. All Alphas. It would have the same effect on Asahi. He had to maintain control. The Omega called for an Alpha to comfort them, to mate with them, but it was the Alpha who decided whether to answer that call.

‘Tsuk…ki…’

Tsukki realised that Tadashi was sobbing against the pillow. This wasn’t just any Omega. He wasn’t just any Alpha.

‘H-help…’

‘How?’ Tsukki asked, trying to keep his tone even.  _How do you want me to help you, Tadashi?_

‘Find someone who will mmm…’ Tadashi panted, turning his face down into the pillow. ‘Someone who will mate with me,’ he gasped finally, wiping the tears from his face.

Tsukki stood in the silence of the room. The only noise was the gasps and whimpers of the crying Omega.

‘No,’ Tsukki said finally, and Tadashi squeaked, sobbing harder and curling up tighter.

‘Please,’ he begged. ‘Anyone, I’ll let anyone-’

‘Be quiet,’ Tsukki said, his voice harsher than he’d intended. Tadashi flinched and immediately silenced himself, obeying even if he didn’t want to.

‘Don’t you dare say you’d let anyone do that to you.’

‘Why not?’ Fresh tears spilled down Tadashi’s cheeks. ‘I don’t h-have anyone who cares about me, so-’

‘So what? You’ll let some stranger fuck you every year until your heat is done? And what if he decides he likes you, and tries to soul-bond with you?’

Tadashi shuddered, burying his face in the crook of his arms. His fingers tugged at his own hair.

‘Please,’ Tadashi pleaded, the Omega whine in his voice making Tsukki grit his teeth.

Tadashi had thought he was cold to the touch, but if he knew about the heat in his pants right now, aching, fighting against the scent, the whimpers, the begging…

Tsukki crawled onto the bed and looped a hand around Tadashi’s neck. The Omega sighed in relief at the touch. The tears stopped. His body uncurled ever so slightly, and his muscles relaxed.

‘No,’ Tsukki said again. ‘I won’t let just anyone fuck you.’

He moved his hand to take Tadashi’s chin, angling his face up. They could still stop. Right now, he could stand up and walk away. He still had time to change his mind.

He leaned down and pressed his lips against Tadashi’s, feeling the hot, soft skin against his own. Like a good Omega, Tadashi leaned up into the kiss, trusting him, letting him in.  _I want to taste him_ , Tsukki realised. He slipped his tongue inside, exploring, tasting, relishing every shiver he elicited from Tadashi.

When they broke apart for air, Tadashi nuzzled against his hand again.  _So fucking beautiful_.

‘I’ve never done anything like this before,’ Tadashi admitted, his voice nearly a whisper.

‘Me neither,’ Tsukki said, placing small kisses along Tadashi’s jaw. ‘We can learn together. Explore together.’ He leaned close, his breath soft against Tadashi’s ear. ‘Play together.’

Another Omega whimper, and this time Tsukki relented, giving an Alpha growl in response. The reaction was immediate and stunning; Tadashi drew in a sharp breath at the sound, arching his back to press himself more fully against Tsukki.

Tsukki couldn’t stand the thought of some other Alpha getting to see this side of Tadashi. Would they even appreciate what they saw in front of them? Would they notice each shaky breath, the pink flush of Tadashi’s cheeks, the way that Tadashi clung to him with trembling hands?

As if anyone was going to help his best friend through this but him.

And Tadashi had said nobody cared about him… just how dismissive had Tsukki been to make the Omega think that way?

Tsukki let his hands glide down Tadashi’s torso, enjoying the shallow gasp as his fingers brushed over his nipples, down to the angles of his waist and his hips. He pulled the sheet down past Tadashi’s thighs and gave a growling hum of approval at Tadashi’s already swollen erection.

If they weren’t Echoes, and this was just a lazy evening of love-making, he’d be tempted to tease Tadashi, to draw out the time, to provoke as many whines and whimpers as he could. But Tadashi was in heat, desperate; every noise, scent, and fraction of movement was designed to entice Tsukki and pull him in. It was instinct. It was nature. There was no patience for an Omega in heat. And, Tsukki decided, there was no patience for an Alpha who had that Omega lying in front of him, ready for him.

What had Asahi called it?

Omega hunting season.

Tsukki chuckled, and Tadashi looked up at him with wide eyes.

‘W-what?’

Tsukki pulled off his shirt and socks, then stood to strip away his jeans and boxers. He watched Tadashi’s mouth drop open a little as he took in the sight. Then he crawled back onto the bed, lining himself up and lying flush against Tadashi’s body. Their erections rubbed together, making Tsukki twitch with want. He felt Tadashi shudder underneath him, and felt the hot breath of his panting.

‘I’m ready to hunt,’ Tsukki breathed against Tadashi’s lips, then drew him into a long, deep kiss.

Everything that happened after that felt like instinct to him. He nudged apart Tadashi’s knees, and the Omega spread open his legs willingly, obediently. Tsukki pushed two fingers into Tadashi’s mouth, giving him a rewarding kiss on the tender skin behind his ear.

‘Suck,’ he ordered, and Tadashi acquiesced, gliding his tongue over Tsukki’s fingers. When they were suitably wet, Tsukki moved his hand down to Tadashi’s entrance. He didn’t once break eye contact with Tadashi. The Alpha had to be confident and strong if the Omega was to submit to him fully, to trust him completely. 

Slowly, he pushed a finger into the entrance. Tadashi gasped, flinching away.

‘Relax, Tadashi.’ He placed more kisses on his neck and could see the scent gland, the skin there pink and soft, ready to be bitten.  _No, we’re not here for that._

Still Tadashi tensed, squirming against the intrusion. Tsukki tried to keep his finger still. It burned hot inside of Tadashi, the ring of muscle clenching him tightly. It felt good.

‘Tadashi,’ Tsukki whispered. Still no response. Tadashi had his eyes squeezed shut, his face turned away.

_Show that side of yourself, dumbass._

Tsukki looked down at Tadashi quivering underneath him, and after a moment of hesitation, nuzzled Tadashi’s neck with his nose. The nuzzling was an Echo thing. A comfort thing. And there were other comfort things too, if he remembered rightly…

Tsukki gave the smallest of growls. It was an Alpha growl, but it was soft and questioning. It was a growl that said  _where’s my Omega?_  and encouraged the Omega to reply. Often Alphas used it to give their Omega confidence, to make them vocal, to make them respond when they shut down or were scared. Tsukki nuzzled against the crook of his neck and gave another inquisitive growl. After a few moments, he heard the response – a small trill, almost a whimper, layered with Omega tones that said  _I am here, Alpha. I hear you_.

He began moving his finger in and out slowly, feeling Tadashi tense against each motion. When he slipped in the other finger, amazed at the tightness, Tsukki heard Tadashi hiss at the pain and clench his teeth together. 

What could he say now?

Darling? Sweetheart? Honey?

They all sounded cliché and wrong to him. This was his best friend, his volleyball partner. This was the shy little kitten that always looked up to him.

‘Baby,’ Tsukki whispered, deciding that was the only thing that sounded right. Tadashi opened his eyes in surprise and looked back to him.

‘Relax,’ he said again. ‘I’m holding back as much as I can, to be gentle with you. But… it’s not easy.’

He didn’t want to hurt Tadashi, but having this much patience was hard. There was no way teasing was an option. This was taking too long as it was. He wanted to be inside of Tadashi, right now. But he had to be slow. He couldn’t cause Tadashi too much pain. Like he’d said, they were learning together, and he didn’t want Tadashi to learn fear. Not from him. It was going to be painful either way, but… Tsukki wanted it to be good pain. So he needed him to hurry the fuck up and  _relax_.

Finally he felt Tadashi’s body slacken. He didn’t clutch Tsukki’s shoulders quite so hard, and he laid his head back on the pillow as he panted. He didn’t clench his teeth anymore.

‘Good boy,’ Tsukki murmured, giving his ear a playful nibble. Tadashi inhaled harshly in response, pushing up, rubbing their bodies together. Tadashi’s erection pressed against him, and he felt his own hardness resting hot and heavy against Tadashi’s hip.

He couldn’t take it anymore. All of the submissive glances during practice, the timid mannerisms, and months of that overwhelming scent – it was all too much.

‘I can’t wait any longer,’ Tsukki gasped, removing his fingers. He leaned back to spit in his hand, rubbing his erection, trying to make up for the lack of lube. When he positioned himself at Tadashi’s entrance, the tip applying just the smallest amount of pressure, he heard a quiet whimper come from the Omega.

He glanced up at Tadashi, hesitating.

He could still stop here, and it would be enough for him.

Tadashi gave a questioning whine, an Omega noise designed specifically for an Alpha.  _Where is my Alpha?_

 _No_ , Tsukki thought. He was wrong. If he stopped here, it would never be enough.

With a responding growl -  _Your Alpha is here_ \- Tsukki pushed himself inside.

Tadashi cried out, grasping at Tsukki’s shoulders, clinging to him tightly. Tsukki didn’t stop until he was fully inside, the coolness of his hips pressing against the searing hot skin of Tadashi’s inner thighs. It felt so incredible that it was all he could do to hold still and not let his body start thrusting of its own accord. And the noises that were coming from Tadashi… Tsukki leaned against him heavily, pinning him down against the mattress. He was burning up, but still Tsukki wanted him hotter, hotter, he wanted to make Tadashi melt in his arms. Tsukki tangled his fingers in Tadashi’s hair, buried his face in his neck, breathed in at the scent gland fully. So unbelievably  _Tadashi_. So unbelievably perfect.

Tadashi choked back a sob.

‘It hurts,’ he said quietly.

‘I know, baby, I know,’ Tsukki murmured against his neck with a smile. ‘But I’ll make you feel good.’

Tadashi gave a shaky sigh in response, and slowly began to relax.

‘Promise?’

Tsukki leaned up to place a gentle, lingering kiss on Tadashi’s lips. Using one arm to steady himself with fingers still tangled in Tadashi’s hair, he let his other hand run down Tadashi’s side and grip his hip.

‘I promise,’ Tsukki whispered. ‘I’ll make you feel good. Your body was made for me.’

He began to move, slowly rocking his hips back and forth, devouring each flinch and tremor he elicited from Tadashi. He realised that he would be more than happy to spend every single spring locked away with Tadashi helping him get through his heat. And this year it was already almost over – he cursed himself for not checking up on Tadashi sooner.

The thought of such a wasted opportunity ignited a burning desire in him. He quickened his pace, and Tadashi moaned in response. The Omega brought his hand to his mouth with wide eyes, biting down on his knuckle.

‘No, no, let me hear you,’ Tsukki gasped, pulling Tadashi’s hand away. He brought their faces close together and slipped his tongue inside Tadashi’s mouth, kissing him eagerly. When he pulled away, Tadashi was panting in time with each thrust.

‘Let me hear you baby.’ Tsukki angled into a particularly good spot and Tadashi groaned, clutching Tsukki closer to him.

‘Good boy.’ Tsukki gave him another rewarding kiss. He felt himself coming close to the edge already, and knew Tadashi wouldn’t be able to last much longer either. He breathed in the sexy aroma from the scent gland, the skin there so soft and tender…

Tadashi saw him looking at it and turned to hide his face.

‘I’m sorry,’ Tsukki said, feeling his orgasm close, and reaching to stroke Tadashi’s erection.

‘It’s okay,’ Tadashi mumbled between moans. ‘I know… you can’t…’

 _I can’t_.

Despite how often Tsukki pushed his friend away, told him to shut up, or even flat out ignored him... despite the rejection even now, Tadashi understood. Tadashi understood him, and didn't judge him or hate him. 

_Fuck._

Tadashi was right.

He couldn’t.

‘I’m sorry, baby,’ Tsukki whispered, ‘but I can’t... I can't let anyone else have you.’

He bit down hard on the scent gland, feeling blood wet his lips. He knew it must hurt like fuck but this was something he couldn't do gently. He clamped his teeth down tightly, determined to leave a strong mark. Tadashi cried out, his body curling around him, legs gripping him tightly, arms pulling him closer. It was enough to push Tsukki over the edge, and he thrust hard into Tadashi, filling him with his hot seed. Tadashi shuddered and with a few more clumsy strokes, he came as well, spilling over Tsukki’s hand.

Tsukki kept his tight hold on Tadashi’s neck. He could feel a thin trickle of blood dripping down. Tsukki’s knot began to swell, locking them together.  _You're mine._ Finally, reluctantly, he let go.

Tadashi was a gasping, shivering wreck beneath him.

‘Tissues,’ Tsukki said, his voice hoarse.

Tadashi whimpered and gave a tiny nod to the bedside table. Leaning over to snatch some from the box, Tsukki first wiped the blood from his mouth and chin, and then cleaned the sticky mess on his hand.

He took another tissue to wipe Tadashi’s neck, but stopped, looking down at the wound. He tossed the tissue aside, changing his mind. Instead he leaned close to lick Tadashi’s neck, starting at the trail of blood near his shoulder, then moving up to the scent gland, lapping gently at the wound there. Tadashi squirmed against the bittersweet sting, and wriggled at the discomfort of Tsukki’s still firm erection locked inside of him.

There was only one thing left, and Tsukki couldn’t ask it. He wanted to speak. He wanted to ask,  _Will you accept me?_  But the words wouldn’t come out. He hadn’t exactly gone easy on Tadashi. What if he was rejected now that he’d finally been honest about his feelings?

But there was no turning back now. Anything less than everything wouldn’t be enough.

‘I know I can be… difficult,’ Tsukki whispered. ‘But I want to be all the things you need me to be. Not dismissive, but loving. Protective. Attentive. You’re wrong to think you’re not cared about by an Alpha.’

Tadashi looked up at him cautiously. Despite the pain and exhaustion, he was listening intently, holding Tsukki close with trembling hands.

‘I can’t let anyone else have you,’ Tsukki repeated quietly. ‘Please accept my mark. Please be mine.’

Tsukki looked to the side, baring his scent gland to Tadashi. If this was going to happen, it had to be now. Once they disconnected, if Tadashi hadn’t accepted him, then the wound on the Omega’s neck would heal and he would be free to search for another Alpha. Tsukki’s heart burned with jealousy.

The burning sensation stopped – along with his heartbeat – when Tadashi reached up and clamped his teeth down on Tsukki’s neck. The bite was sharp, making him inhale through gritted teeth, but he was careful not to growl or give any response to intimidate Tadashi. Instead, he balled his hands into fists in the bedsheets as the skin was broken. If his Omega could handle the pain, then he certainly could. He waited while Tadashi licked the bloodied mark, soothing him. Finally, he collapsed back down onto the pillow with an exhausted, shaky sigh, wiping his mouth.

Tsukki rested his head against Tadashi’s shoulder. They were still tied together, and moving would be too complicated.

 _I just soul-bonded_ , Tsukki thought hazily. It was his first season as a mature Alpha and he’d found his mate and soul-bonded.

 _Well, obviously it was going to be Tadashi_.

He smiled against Tadashi’s shoulder. Now that they had marked each other and completed the bond, Tadashi’s skin was beginning to cool down. He wouldn’t get this worked up again until next spring – and next time, his call wouldn’t be for any Alpha – it would be for  _his_  Alpha. Three days of relentless, desperate love-making, and a frantic Omega that could only be satisfied by him. Every heat that Tadashi went through from now on would be for him and only him. His heart thudded hard at the anticipation – not that he planned on letting that stop him from fucking Tadashi any other time of the year.

When Tsukki felt his knot begin to release in tension and shrink down, he gently pulled himself out from Tadashi. His Omega was dozing, so Tsukki crawled out of bed and stood up to stretch, feeling his back click pleasingly. He felt dirty from his own mess, the same warm stickiness that was dripping from Tadashi’s entrance and down his thigh.

With a long sigh, Tsukki went to take a cold shower in Tadashi’s bathroom, washing himself down and cooling himself. When he was finished, he stood with a towel wrapped around his hips, staring into the mirror.  _There are unwritten rules_ , he reminded himself. He had to take care of Tadashi now, and felt the urge to be there for him. He craved that feeling of being needed, of being dependable. He began to draw a warm bath, testing the water to make sure it was a good temperature. The water shouldn’t be too hot – he was sure Tadashi was sick of the heat at this point.

Once the bath was ready, he went downstairs to hunt for food in the kitchen. Tadashi could barely move when he’d arrived. He probably hadn’t eaten in nearly two days. Fumbling around for the light switch, he wondered how late it had gotten. Late enough that no light came in through the window. He grabbed some snacks from the counter and filled up a glass with cool water, then returned upstairs.

The bedroom was still hot and thick with Tadashi’s scent, and it smelled so good. He knew now what Asahi meant about it becoming a drug.

Tadashi opened his eyes to look at him, worry etched on his face.

 _Right. I was probably gone for too long_.

When the bonding is complete, an Omega needed to be close to their Alpha. They could rarely be apart for too long, especially for the first year. Tadashi would most likely fret if Tsukki left the room, and would probably cling to him a lot. He needed constant reassurance, probably more so than other Omegas, given that Tsukki wasn’t exactly forthcoming with his emotions.

Tsukki put the water and food on the bedside table and sat down on the edge of the bed. He placed his hand on Tadashi’s chest, and Tadashi mimicked the gesture, reaching up to touch Tsukki’s collarbone.

‘How are you feeling?’ Tsukki asked, layering his voice with the guttural, soothing rumble only an Alpha could provide.

Tadashi trilled in response, taking Tsukki’s hand and nuzzling against it.  _I love it when he does that_ , Tsukki thought.

‘Tired. Sore. Good.’

Tsukki couldn’t help but smile. All the years of Tadashi’s timid nature - the innocence that had at one point been irritating - and now it was his sexiest trait. Who’d have thought he would make such a good little Omega?

‘Good. Good boy.’ He leaned down to kiss Tadashi, forcing himself to be soft, be slow, and to  _not_  pin him down on the bed and go for round two.

‘I’m going to take care of you,’ Tsukki breathed the promise against Tadashi’s lips. He wrapped his arms around his Omega, lifting him up and carrying him to the bathroom. He leaned down slowly over the tub, letting Tadashi dip his toes in to test the water.

‘Good?’

Tadashi nodded, so Tsukki gently lowered him into the bath, smirking at Tadashi’s hiss as his lower half was submerged in the water. Then he brought the food through for him and began to clean him while he ate.

‘I could get used to this,’ Tadashi hummed while Tsukki massaged soap along his legs.

‘Just remember the pounding you have to go through to get this treatment,’ Tsukki reminded him with a sly smile, slipping his fingers into his entrance to clean the seed from inside. He bit his lip as he watched Tadashi gasp and moan.

‘It’s still… sore… be more gentle!’

Tsukki laughed at the disgruntled look on his Omega’s flustered face.

‘You couldn’t hold back even a little?’ Tadashi complained.

‘Not even a little.’ Tsukki kissed Tadashi’s forehead. ‘Sorry.’


	5. June

When they had first returned to practice, they had tried to hide their marks and continue like normal around the team. But soon after, Tsukki absent-mindedly wandered too far away from Tadashi in the gym and the Omega had given a terrified yelp, a trill that begged for his Alpha. Tsukki’s immediate growl in response was subconscious and instinctive, and he rushed to return to Tadashi’s side. There was no hiding it after that. Nishinoya had jumped up and down with excitement, chanting ‘I knew it, I knew it!’ but after being simultaneously scolded by half the team, he quickly shut up.

Nobody really speaks about it now.

Nobody mentions the scars on their necks, though Asahi gives an approving smile and Kageyama looks at Tsukki like he just won a bet.

Nobody mentions the small breaks in practice when Tadashi needs to nuzzle against Tsukki, and Tsukki holds him close and whispers soothingly in his ear.

Nobody says anything when they sit in a team meeting and Tsukki pulls Tadashi close, his arms wrapped protectively around him, the Omega nestling up to his Alpha.

…Okay, sometimes they say something when Tsukki messes up his block and tsks, then has to spend five minutes convincing a panicked Tadashi that they’re both okay and his Alpha isn’t mad at him. 

But most importantly, absolutely _nobody_ says a damn word about how excited Tsukishima is for next spring to roll around - and the furious blush on Tadashi’s cheeks when he talks about it.

 

~end~


End file.
